


Private Science Fair

by chillielava



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sort of a character study, Tsukasa's basically a kinda cult leader, Tsukasa's crazy, focus on Senku's and Gen's relationship, retelling of the canon story, so what's new?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillielava/pseuds/chillielava
Summary: Gen purposely disobeys Tsukasa and joins Senku. If this situation were to occur in the modern era it would play out differently, yet similarly, in the modern world than how it did in the stone world.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. The Scared Spy

**JULY 28TH 2020**

By himself, Senku sat at the ramen shops counter, swiveling nonchalantly on the stool. He sat hunched over a bowl of noodles as he gazed lazily down at his phone.

The time read 12:26 a.m.

It was late, yes, but that wasn’t much of a bother to Senku. This place is a minutes walk from his apartment and staying up this late was a common occurrence for him. Usually when he dines here, he is accompanied by his father-- it's their favorite place to eat at. But sometimes at night, Senku comes alone. Nobody's ever here at this time other than him.The good food and solitude helps him concentrate when he can’t at home.

So, when the sound of the door opening struck through the silence of the night… this was marked as _odd_ by the young scientist.

Clearly caught off-guard, a waitress hurried out from the back to take the customers order. Senku decided to mind his own business. He hadn't even looked behind him to see if it was a man or a woman who had walked in. But he still listened in to find out.

“What can I get you?” asked the waitress.

“Mmm...I’m _wickedly_ thirsty. A _cola would be great_.” replied the man.

Senku resisted laughing at the guy. Going to a _ramen_ shop at midnight just to get a soda? How stupid is that!? Actually, come to think of it...it’s a little more suspicious than dumb. The way he talked was strange-- _probably a drunk_. He sounded a little too young though.

Silence consumed the restaurant again after the man got his drink. Senku quickly forgot about him as he went back to his own matters on his phone.

...

...

Senku couldn’t kick the feeling that he was being stared at by the stranger. Even though the guy sat at the furthermost wall of the room, it felt as though he was standing right over his shoulder.

The sound of a cell phone snapping a picture echoed through the empty dining area. Senku froze half way through a bite of food. The atmosphere grew heavy.

_Did he just take a picture of me-?_

Holding his breath, Senku slowly placed his chopsticks down on the counter and felt for the small object stored in his jeans pocket. This man was certainly suspicious.

Whipping his head around, Senku caught the man's eye just as he went to shove his phone back into his coat. To Senku's surprise, the guy didn't look all too panicked that he'd been caught. Senku stood and went to confront the man. _Well_ , more like semi-politely ask him to delete the picture. Senku can't fight for shit.

_What a clumsy mistake for a stalker to make, it’s like he **wanted** to be noticed._

“ _Hey._ what the hell are you doing?” Senku stood with his arms crossed in front of the man's table. He knew that, as a scrawny seven-teen year old, he wasn't the _most_ intimidating person. But he tried his best to stand his ground.

The black haired man stared down at the table, hands folded into his lap. He chuckled.

“ _Well..._ well I admittedly don’t mind any attention from a man as _attractive as you~_ I believe you’re mistaken.”

With a sigh, the man's head slowly rose, his dark hair sliding from his face. Through his shaded glasses, his blue eyes made a piercing, unbreaking contact with Senku’s, “I was simply admiring that painting behind you.” his hand, pale and ghostly, moved to point behind Senku.

Senku didn’t look. He could already tell by the look on the guy's face that he was full of shit.

“ _Uh huh_. Yeah, sure I’ll take your word for it, man.” Senku replied, ripe with sarcasm. 

“ _Mhm hmm_.” the stranger nodded, flashing a noticeably forced, toothy grin, “And no need for that pepper spray in your pocket… or _maybe you're just happy to see me?_ ” he cooed.

Senku was taken aback. How did he even see it? His jacket covers his pock-- _ **!** _His hand felt for the item and found it had gone missing.

Like some shitty magic trick; the pepper spray appeared on the table.

Before Senku had time to mention it, the man began to ramble on about how he ' _had never been to this shop before'_ and how he _'admired the interior design of the place.'_

Senku droned it out. _He’s full of crap_. Every last bit of it was _feathery **fluff**_. Just trivial small talk meant to persuade him of his innocence.

Senku pretended to go along with-- _whatever the hell the guy was saying_ \-- when, an intriguing thought popped into his head.

Had he seen this man before? His dark hair and blue-grey eyes...

The image of a book cover came to mind.

“ _Ooh~_ ” he cut through the man’s blabbering, causing him to pause, “I thought that you looked strangely familiar somehow...”

The man's eyes widened, his pupils resembling a dot of **ink**.

In a milliseconds time, the creepy man pulled a pen seemingly out of nowhere and began scribbling madly onto the palm of his hand. It looked like the guy was hurting himself in his haste, as his eire grin turned into a _pained wince._

Senku was taken back by the lightning-quick movement, expecting for a moment that he was going to get stabbed.

Quizzically, he looked down at the guy.

On his hand was scrawled, **‘WERE BEING LISTENED TO’**

Senku looked around the room to see who he was talking about and found no one. He looked back to the guy. He was pointing to a barely visible bump under his shirt-- a wire. The look on his face was one of a man who was terrified and trying _oh so hard_ to mask it.

Immediately, Senku understands. He wasn’t stalking him by his own will. He was definitely being forced to. And for both of their sakes… Senku should continue the conversation as normal.

“Oh wait, huh. No, sorry I was uh, thinking of someone else...” Senku’s clearly a crappy liar. But it’ll do.

The other man hummed and gently took Senku’s hand, “Oh, okay.” he began carefully writing on his hand, a stark contrast to his previous panicked scribbles, “I’m _so sorry_ about all this, I didn’t mean to scare you...It _is_ late at night, I see why you’d be paranoid.” he lifted his pen, “ _Oh,_ and I can’t help but flirt when I’m nervous~”

With a racing heart, Senku looked down at his hand.

First, an address. Then, **‘SUNSET TOMORROW - IM TRYING TO HELP YOU’**

His eyes silently pleaded for Senku’s trust.

“Alright, I get it.” he replied to both the writing on his hand and the faux conversation.

“Thank you, I _really_ don’t want any trouble.” said the man, giving a curt nod as Senku’s cue to leave.

Senku’s tired and confused mind raced as he walked back to his seat, wondering what the **hell** could possibly be happening.

The sound of the door opening and closing echoed in his ears as the mysterious man ran out.

Senku knows that guy's name; Asagiri Gen. He’s some, _barely_ celebrity. A trashy magician who writes phycology books. What would, whoever the hell is making Asagiri Gen do this, want with Senku?

No matter which way he thought about it, Senku could only come to one conclusion; this makes _ZERO_ sense!

Senku couldn’t sleep that night. The thought of what awaited him at sunset kept him up.


	2. Attempted Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation had come after his sleep; who sent Asagiri Gen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done it! A second chapter and... yeah the cliffhanger was ignored in favor of a flashback but...whatever. I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this shit surprisingly, it's giving me an excuse to re-watch Dr. Stone for the 10th time soo...
> 
> Once again...A lot of the dialogue is ripped straight from the English dub so don't be thinking I'm some genius at writing dialogue.

Senku had heard of the ‘Strongest Primate Highschooler’-- Shishiou Tsukasa. It would be hard not to have, he’s practically one of the most talked about people in Japan at the moment. 

Senku hadn’t paid much mind to the athlete though. His friend Taiju on the other hand, was a die-hard fan. He’d watch numerous interviews and the like around Senku. He wouldn’t stop talking about how much of a ‘solid dude’ Tsukasa was. But, every time Tsukasa would talk, he’d just regurgitate the same spheal-- ‘Humanity is corrupt’ and ‘I wish to heal this broken society’-- Senku would later find out that these were just watered down versions of his real ideologies that he presented to the media, to make it more accessible. 

Senku couldn’t decide witch of the dumb celebrities his friends were into he found more annoying; Shishiou Tsukasa or Asagiri Gen. The mentalist was seemingly only in it for the money...but Tsukasa had more sinister plans. 

Senku recalls an interview with the athlete he’d caught one night whilst mindlessly scrolling through YouTube. (Taiju had been using his computer, so his recomended was filled with all types of shit he didn’t care for.) Apparently, the mad-man had decided to live in the wild for a month recently, to ‘Refresh his mind on the natural beauty of the world’-- so, a typical crazy celebrity publicity stunt. 

Senku had to admit, it was good click-bait. 

On his last day of living off the land, Tsukasa stood on a beach. Facing away from the camera with the sunrise behind him, the morning wind blowing through his long hair-- _dramatic as hell._

Holding a pink seashell, he began solemnly, “I have so much freedom away from the world. Nobody is around to claim that _shells_ are their personal property,” He looks down at the shell, lost in thought. “...or the _ocean_ … or the _land_.” 

The whole presentation of the video so far was quite relaxing and serene. Senku could definitely fall asleep to this. But… the next thing Tsukasa said, kept him awake. 

“A long time ago, there was a poor boy, whose little sister was going through surgery.” His voice rose a small bit louder when he said this. “He collected seashells to make a necklace for her... and help her feel better.” 

A sad laugh left the brunette's lips, “His sister loved ‘The Little Mermaid’.” He walked through the ankle-high water over to a large rock. “But along came an older man, who owned the fishing rights to that part of the beach.” 

Hurt reflected in his tone of voice as he said, “He… reeked of _booze_.” He frowned. “The boy thought he was collecting shells. But the man…” he bitterly spit his next words out, “ _The man accused him of **stealing** the shells. And beat him so badly, he was almost unrecognizable._” 

He faced the camera. “...He was never able to make his sister feel like ‘The Little Mermaid’.”

His eyes narrowed in anger. The shell was smashed to pieces in his grasp. He sharply turned to the boulder beside him-- he splits it into chunks with just a single punch.

“Men like him shouldn’t be allowed even **_ONE_ **more day on Earth.” 

…

Senku stared at his screen in dismay for long after the video had ended. 

“Fuckin’ phycopath. Bet he’d _actually_ have the balls to do it.” he said, grinning. 

***

**DEC, 28TH, 2019**

Backstage, in the large, ornately designed auditorium of the city's top university, Senku stood off to the side-- he just wanted to get this over with. 

It was a congregation of the _best_ of the _best_ ; the youths of the area that were above their peers. Okay...that's a bit of an overblown description, at least in Senku’s opinion. That seems more like how his father-- or how he usually just calls him-- Byakuya, would tell it to be. He was the one that pushed Senku to go to the event in the first place. 

Loosening his tie, Senku grumbled to himself about how much he wishes he were home on this cold winter night, wrapped up in a blanket with a cup of tea working on-- ooh -- _a spreadsheet._

That would be ten **billion** times better than this. 

Crammed into the hot room behind the stage stood, roughly forty-five students. All in the age range of six-teen to eight-teen. _Oh, and ‘stood’ was an accurate description; no chairs were provided._

Everyone had completely different interests. How did the organizers expect them to mingle? From what he sees, Senku determines the whole thing is pretty badly put together. _Damn_ his school for nominating him for this shit! And _damn_ Byakuya for dragging him here!

The scientist crossed his arms and rested against the corner wall. He commenced his sulking. 

...

A strong tap on his shoulder. 

“How do you feel about the current state of our world, _Senku?_ ”-- That was the first thing that came out of Shishiou Tsukasa’s mouth. It definitely caught Senku wildly off-guard. He didn't show it though. 

Everything about attending this type of thing felt very pretentious and from all the information Senku knows about Tsukasa, _right up his alley_. Anyone else as famous as him would classify this as a waste of time. 

“ _Eh_ , what kind of ice breaker is that?” he chuckled, looking up...and up... _and-_ _GOD DAMN THIS GUY IS TALLER IN PERSON!_

Tsukasa cleared his throat awkwardly, giving a warm smile, “Sorry, I’ve been asking everyone here-- just to get a diverse opinion.” He held out his large hand and Senku hesitantly shook it. Looks like he could shatter his fingers if he grasped, even a little, too tight. “I’m Shishiou Tsukasa, it’s wonderful to meet you, Senku.” 

“How do you know my name, dude?” 

“I did a bit of research on everyone here before I came.” 

“Ah,” He snickered, scratching his neck. “Never thought I’d have a _stalker_ , huh?” 

The brunette gave a whole-hearted laugh, “You know Senku, out of all the people I’ve spoken with tonight, I like **you** the most.” The tone of the conversation quickly took a turn to something a little more serious... _uncomfortably serious._

It suddenly felt like they were the only two in the jam-packed room.

“I mean, many people freak out when I talk to them, _just_ because I’ve been on T.V.” he laughed, but his smile did not show in his eyes, “It’s a silly reason to treat someone differently, but you stayed calm and spoke clearly-- held a normal conversation. I’ve never met anyone like you before.” 

Senku held his breath, listening intently-- analyzing the man’s words. Tsukasa spoke steadily and meticulously, “From what I’ve learned about you, _you’re a genius_. You could probably be the greatest mind of our generation. I’ve never seen anyone as clever as you and you _truly_ have my respect.” 

Ah, that quickly, this guy’s true intentions are crystal-clear. Closing his eyes, Senku took a steady breath in and said, “For at least the last ten billion years or so, almost without exception, a man who praises another to his face is either _flirting_ or **scheming**.” His eyes snapped open, shooting a deadly glare. “ _So what are you getting at?_ ” he growled through clenched teeth.

Tsukasa gave an unreadable stare. Senku returned a glare of his own. 

“It’s not like that, I’m really not doing either one of those.” he said with a hint of a smile on his lips. “I’m just saying that if I were to get someone's opinion on our civilization, I’d want it to be yours.” The look Senku gave the taller man expressly showed he wasn't buying any of it. “ _Yes._ That’s all I was trying to say.” 

“Yeah…” He suspiciously eyed the athlete. 

“Tell me something, Senku.” he leaned in closer to the young scientist. “Are you content with all the _greedy, **black** -hearted adults_ ruining our world?” His eyes bored into Senku. “They’re robbing us young people of our futures and _nobody_ is doing a thing!

“My _only_ wish is to return our world to a paradise. Like how it was before its corruption by _greed._

“... **I** think only the young and pure-hearted should come with me into this new world. I will turn this world into _something **natural**_ and not _owned_ by anyone...

“Don’t you agree with me...Senku?” The tall man’s eyes blazed like a raging fire for a tense prolonged moment. 

A smug smile appeared on his features. “No, I don’t. Come on dude, you sound like a crazy cult leader.” 

Tsukasa stayed silent. 

"Really, don't waste your breath on me. I know what you're all about." Senku cracked his neck-- it was getting sore from looking up for so long. "You wanna reset the world or some shit? Why the hell would you wanna do that?

"I'm **not** the kind of guy you want on your side. I'm a _scientist_. Scientific innovations is _literally_ the exact reason humanity has gotten 'corrupt'-- in your words. I wouldn't say we're living in a utopia or anything, but going back to the stone world isn't how to go about doing that. Cavemen bashed rocks over each others heads over food and guys shoot each other over money. That's _just_ how we are. 

Tsukasa’s hand tightened into a fist, ready to punch, an indistinguishable gleam in his brown eyes. 

“So, In conclusion…” Senku patted the athlete on his muscular shoulder. “ _Trust me Tsukasa_. If your ‘plans’ ever come to fruition." He flashed a charming grin. "I’ll be the one to stop yo--” 

A hard punch sent Senku practically flying. Before he blacked out, he noted that It felt as though his head would burst. Tsukasa could have easily done so, but he was holding back.

...

The ceremony was cancelled, as an ambulance had to be called. 

Nobody in that crowded room of forty-five saw what happened. Tsukasa disappeared that night. He'd run off right after the assault happened. The few people who saw him leave say he looked mad. 

But, there’s no way the kind, soft-spoken Tsukasa would have done such a thing, right?

That was the media's consensus. 

***

**JULY, 28TH, 2020**

Senku had tired himself out thinking about Gen and, at last, he’d passed out just as the sun began to rise. But, with only a hour of sleep, that was all the rest he needed. It cleared his mind and he was able to focus. 

Senku's head sprung right off the surface of his desk when he awoke. His neck hurt and his hair was disheveled, but he felt _ecstatic._

He wanted to slap himself for being so _ridiculously_ stupid! It didn’t make _ZERO_ sense, it made **COMPLETE** sense! How had he not figured this out earlier?

A revelation had come after his sleep; _who sent Asagiri Gen_.


	3. Tides Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen gets a proper introduction.

**JULY, 28TH, 2020**

Rain pelted the windows of the almost empty bus. The pitter-patter consumed the silence. Fog blanketed the horizon. Scarce rays of the purple and orange hues peeked through grey clouds. Senku squinted-- barely anything was visible through the glass as the rain blurred everything.

He had looked up the address Gen had given him before-hand-- an old convenience store in a real shitty part of the city's outskirts. Senku had doubts this place was even still open.

The sun was setting quickly. Worry boiled in the high-schooler’s chest, he suspected the mentalist would leave by sundown-- assuming he wouldn’t show. But  _ of course _ he was coming, he’s way too intrigued at this point. 

Speculations and anxious thoughts had invaded Senku’s mind for the last seventy-three thousand, eight-hundred and seventy-two seconds. Perhaps he should be less worried about not learning anything and _ more _ worried about what he _ may  _ learn. 

The bus halted as the rain started pouring down even harder. The doors opened with a loud rush of air. Senku pulled his hood up, stepping over the large accumulation of water on the street and onto the curb. He swiftly made his way in the direction he was headed. 

Unbeknownst to Senku, another man stepped off the bus shortly after him. 

...

The fading sunlight fought to shine through the heavy fog and downpour. Senku could barely see just six meters in front of his own face _ and. _ ..approximately six meters behind him a pebble rolled, kicked out of place. Boots skidded against the pavement as whoever wore them stumbled. 

Senku froze in place, heart thumping.  After a grueling moment of anticipation, he steadily turned, facing the haze behind him. 

_ The stalker slipped into the shadows, unseen by Senku.  _

Straining his vision, he scanned for the slightest amount of movement in the cloud. The street was undisturbed. 

He turned forward and laughed at himself. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead-- not caused by the humidity. Hesitant, he continued his trek. 

…

The rain had settled down to a drizzle as Senku arrived at his destination. Warm, orange and purple rays shot through the clouds, illuminating the area. The warm summer wind blew trash over the cracked, old parking lot. This was mildly unusual to Senku-- the streets of Tokyo were  _ usually _ quite clean. 

Walking up to the building, he peered through the blinding fluorescent lights to look inside the convenience store. The place  _ was  _ open, but the strange magician he was slated to meet with...  _ was nowhere to be seen. _

A rush of nerves shot through him.  _ Where is Gen? Maybe he’d left? It was a low probability, but it was  _ **_still_ ** _ a probabilit- _

“ _ Hey. Senku! _ ” Came the hushed, familiar voice of the black-haired man. 

His heart leaped out of his chest as he was hurled out of his scribbled thoughts. The scientist floundered momentarily until his eyes landed on the owner of the voice-- Asagiri Gen-- his head was poked around the corner of the building, smiling sweetly and flailing his hand childishly to get the others attention. 

Senku giddily half jogged over to the other man, he was getting pretty excited to hear what he had to say. Gen grabbed his hand, yanking him all the way behind the cover of the brick building. 

Gen composed himself-- as if he were going to give a formal introduction. Senku stood in front of him awkwardly, waiting for the other to talk…instead though, the blue-eyed man gestured to both of their coats, smirking. “You’ve got good tastes~” he teased.

Senku looked down at himself, then back to Gen’s _ identical _ jacket. For some reason (that Senku doesn’t feel like taking the time to think deeply about) the coincidence feels oddly  _ uncoincidental _ . 

“Let’s get to the point, Gen.” He spoke with an audible annoyance in his tone. The magician pursed his lips, blinking innocently as if he didn't have a clue as to what Senku was talking about. “How’s Tsukasa doing these days?”

Gen exhaled an airy sigh, followed by a low chuckle as he brushed his soaked fringe away from where it stuck to his cheek. The corners of his lips curled to form a petit smirk. “He’s doing  _ wonderful _ , Senku~” Gen looked disappointed-- he probably wanted to deliver the big reveal of his mysterious employer himself. 

The green-haired boy knows there was barely any point to asking that question. He’s smart enough to deduct who was after him on his own. Though, It was good to establish that they were both on the same page, nonetheless. 

Senku did have some  _ real _ questions lined up for Gen though.

“Why the hell invite me here? It would have been ten-billion percent easier to just,” He flashed the smudged ink on his palm. “write your phone number down and talk to me then.” 

“If I gave you my number, you might have thought I was actually flirting~” Gen hid his giggle behind his hand. Senku definitely wouldn’t have thought that-- Gen knows that too.  _ So, that’s kinda bullshit. _

Senku crossed his arms. He eyed the other suspiciously. “ _ Uh huh _ .” 

The dark-haired man gave an exasperated groan. “I needed to get you out of your house. You’re always cooped up in there.”

Senku raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

“I’ll tell you later, okay? Now do you want me to explain things to you or not?” He mimicked Senku in crossing his arms. 

“That’s what I’m here for, man.” 

Gen sighed dramatically. “My phone going off like that  _ was _ a mistake...” 

_ To Senku, that seemed intentional. _ Literally no one--especially a rat for  _ Tsukasa _ of all people-- would make such a mistake. _ He was probably-- no...  _ **_certainly_ ** _ fibbing _ .

“Liar-” 

“I didn’t  _ plan  _ on doing this.” The mentalist spoke over him. “But _ of course _ you knew who I am!” Pouting now, he looked at Senku pitifully. “I thought I read you perfictfully-- you aren't the type to be into my work…” 

“You’re right about that. I’m _ not  _ a fan.” Gen’s face lifted, glad that he wasn’t  _ totally  _ wrong. “I actually think you’re a  _ pretty  _ trashy magician.” 

“Aw~  _ how cruel... _ ” He sounded tired. Sighing, his smile faded. He looked Senku in the eyes, the same way he had back at the restaurant. “Tsukasa was listening. If he heard that your suspicion had been aroused, _ well... _ ” He inhaled. Suddenly, his features twisted into a maniacal grin. “ **_We’d both already be dead, Senku._ ** ” 

Senku smirked, seemingly unfazed by the statement. Somehow, the idea that Tsukasa wanted him dead hadn't occurred to him. “I thought he was collecting blackmail or something-- not ploting _ murder _ .” He snickered, “But, from what I know about him, that  _ totally _ sounds like Tsukasa.” 

Gen hummed in agreement. “I have a simple task, that is to guarantee that your death will be by Tsukasa’s hands.” 

Senku rubbed his chin. _ Breaking his jaw wasn’t enough, huh?  _ Perhaps maybe, Tsukasa’s got some anger issues. 

“‘Tsukasa! Senku’s father has gone away to America and  _ poor little Senku wasn’t invited~”  _ Gen mocked his own voice. “He’ll be all by himself in his apartment tonight.’--  _ that was my initial plan... _

“Tsukasa is  **_very_ ** smart. But~” Gen smiled. “ **_I_ ** think… _ you’re _ smarter. If you’re able to out-wit him…

He leaned in closer, speaking with a strange hint of... _ admiration?  _ “There’s no telling who’d come out on top, Senku.”

He leaned back with a huff, adjusting the sleeves of his coat. Senku studied the other for a moment. 

He barely knows shit about Gen-- _ as already established _ \-- what he _ does _ know about him though, is that he’s very skilled in lying-- that’s his whole career after all. 

This flattery was…  _ reminiscent  _ of his encounter with Tsukasa back in december. 

For some ridiculously odd reason though, Senku believes this _master manipulator_ is… **g** ** _enuine_** in his want to help him.

“So you…” Senku looked up at Gen, giving an uncertain smile. “don’t have any ulterior motives?”

Gen frowned, his eyebrows furrowed. “Of course not.” he said with a sudden softness. “Listen, I  _ was _ on Tsukasa’s side; he told me plenty of heinous things about you...” He chose his words carefully. ” _ But _ , after learning more about you-- in a less that ethical way, albeit...“ A curt giggle left his lips as he looked to the sky. Orange rays shined on his pale face.

_ “The tides turned, as they say.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've lost all concept of time. :'(

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a very good writer... or at least not confident in my writing skills. So, I may not finish this all the way through, but I'll try. If you wanna comment any suggestions for what I could do in this story, feel free to. Also, I've only read up to where season 1 ends in the manga. So I don't know what happens after that!
> 
> Please tell me about any spelling/ grammar mistakes!!! :)
> 
> (If you watch episode 9 of the English dub you'll see I've actually incorporated some of the actual quotes from it)


End file.
